The Consiquence of Remembrance
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Challange #11:  None of Doof's inventions have worked perfectly in the past. So why should the Amnesia-inator? What no one knows is Phineas fully remembers that day. Cover Base by Mikan-Bases on Deviantart.


**Another week another challenge! This week's challenge… Phineas and Ferb decide that they're going to watch and follow Perry around all day to see where he disappears to. But at the same time, Doof has built an Intor, and so Perry has his orders to go and stop him. What's Perry to do?**

**I must say I'm really proud of this idea and I already have it all mapped out I just need to type it. So, without further ado, START THE STORY!**

_

Ferb and I sat under our usual tree. I was absolutely wracking my brain for a good idea. We've been at this for two years and have pretty much used every idea there is. I flipped though blueprint after blueprint but they were all already used. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Perry sneak off. 'Good luck, Perry' I silently wished him. That was my cue. "Hey, where's Perry?" I asked once I was possitive he was completely out of site. I subconsciously thought back to the day I found out the answer to that question.

_

**Cue Flashback**

Isabella carefully raised her hand. "Um, Major Monogram."

"Yes?"

"So, none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" I honestly saw this next part coming as much as a saw Perry jumping up on his hind legs and punching the Playtaborg coming... also known as, not at all. So I was not prepared at all when Isabella suddenly grabbed me… and… kissed me.

For a second I stood there dumbfounded in complete shock. "Isabella?" was all I could muster out. Just like when I found out Perry's secret.

"Hit it, Carl!"

It was then that I noticed a small smudge on the lens. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" I said trying to stop them. I had no idea what effect that might have on it. It could've blown up for all I know… probably not though. Anyway, it was already too late. Carl pulled the lever activating the machine. It gave out an extremely bright light. I had to shield my eyes, it's hard to plan inventions blind you know. Once the light cleared I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't get it… I still remembered everything.

Isabella was the first to speak up. "Major Monogram, how come I still remember everything?"

"It won't take effect till you guys go to sleep tonight. Now head home and enjoy the memories while they last… but tell NO ONE."

We all did what he said but when I woke up the next morning nothing was different… looking back at it… it just might have been the smudge.

_

**End Flashback**

"How about we see where Perry disappears to?" Ferb recommended, immediately snapping me out of my flashback.

My eyes snapped open and widened in horror. No way I'm going through that again. I was lucky to get out with my memory intact last time. Not very likely that my luck would hold for a second time. I tried my best to remain casual. "I don't think that sounds very fun. I mean he's a platypus… they don't do much." I mentally laughed, knowing how wrong that is.

"Come on, aren't you curious." I sighed. Someone's chatty today.

"Not really. I mean what could he do?" He folded his arms and kept staring at me. I sighed knowing that it's unlikely for me to talk him out of it. "Fine, let's go." I took the lead and went out to the front yard. DEI is off to the right… so… I thought turning left.

"Why don't we build some kind of tracker?" Ferb asked, walking next to me with no struggle because I was purposely stalling to give Perry time to get home.

"Where's the fun in that? It's too easy. You know how I feel about taking the easy way out." I technically wasn't lying - I didn't want a tracker 'cause then he'd find him.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?", a familiar voice obviously belonging to Isabella chimed in. Where did she come from?

"Well, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much...", an annoyingly familiar voice answered my unspoken and rhetorical question.

"Go home, Stephanie.", I told the author, annoyed.

"Sure… wait… I CAN'T! And it's your fault."

Completely ignoring the author, I turned to Isabella. "We're trying to find out where Perry disappears to."

Isabella's eyes widened and she look scared… does… does she know? 'Yes, yes she does.' I hear Stephanie's voice in my head. Great, now she can talk to me telepathically… WAIT? Isabella knows too? I thought I was the only one.

'She actually knew before you did', she commented. 'That's why she was completely unphased on the day to forget.'

"You know, I have a really good feeling that he's this way." Isabella recommended turning right, even more out of the way. I was able to keep up with her since she wasn't exactly sprinting, just moving pretty fast. We both came to a screeching halt when Dr. D and Perry came into view. What are they doing here? Are they usually at DEI?

"Perry?" I heard Ferb ask in confusion.

We both swiveled a one-eighty to come face to face with a VERY shocked Ferb. "No, that's not Perry", I lied. "Perry's eyes are further apart."

"Yeah," Isabella lied, obviously trying to keep the secret too. "and Perry hates fedoras. He prefers… sombreros." Is it just me or do we suck at this under pressure?

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS? How did you escape?" Dr. D asked, ruining everything.

It was a once in a lifetime experience to see Ferb this surprised. You could actually SEE facial expression. "You guys knew?", he asked, putting the pieces together.

Isabella and i looked at each other, our eyes clicking for a really long time. I think back to the kiss and realized that I was too surprised to feel any other emotion. If Stephanie was right and Isabella knew Perry secret before I did then she probably doesn't remember the kiss. "Are you two love birds gonna answer me?" Isabella blush deeply at this comment. I've been noticing stuff like that a lot more.

I guess there was no way out of it. I momentarily glanced back at Perry and Dr. D, who had stopped fighting and were now staring at us. Perry looked terrified. I don't blame him. "Y-yes." I managed to stutter out. Without another word he stormed off, clearly upset. "Wait!" I shouted, trying to stop him, but it was too late, he was long gone. I turned to Perry. "Does Monogram really need to know about this?" Perry shock his head and pretended to zip his beak shut. It makes sense, since Perry wanted to leave as much as we wanedt him to… again… not at all.

Perry handed me a familiar pamphlet. 'So you discovered your pet is a secret agent' the front read. When I was given this the first time I threw it away. Who says Ferb won't do the same thing? I turned to Perry but he simply motioned for me to follow Ferb. I guess it can't hurt. Pamphlet in hand I slowly walked (more trudged) home.

"What just happened? Ow! Wait! Don't touch that self-destruct button! " I heard Dr. D shout, then an explosion rang out. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Man that guy's loud. How did I never hear him before? I looked down to see Perry walking beside me in pet mode.

He looked up at me clearly worried. "I'll be fine." I reassured him. He gave me a questioning look. I gave out I small chuckle. "Next time you should clean the lens of the amnesia-inator before using it."

The walk seemed a LOT longer the second time. I glanced back at Isabella who was following close behind. "How did you find out?"

"I don't remember exact details very well. It was back when I was a Lil' Spark. To earn my Lil' Investigator Patch I took a look at the tapes from the trafic camera in front of my house. You'd be surprised what it catches. Once I saw what I saw I destroyed it and didn't speak a word about it, figuring we didn't know for a reason." I realized that even though she knew for longer then I did there was a lot on the topic that I knew that she didn't. "How did you find out?" Isabella abruptly asked, breaking the silence.

From the platypult to the smudge, I was ready to tell it all. Then I remembered that we're in a public place. "I'll explain when we get to my house." I told her, speeding up slightly. "After we check on Ferb, of course."

_

Once we got to my house we immediately went upstairs to the shared bedroom, figuring that that's where Ferb was. That assumption was confirmed… when I found out the door was locked. "Come on, Ferb. Let us in." Isabella said, as gentle as possible, being careful not to upset him more.

"Give me one good reason." I heard his voice from the other side.

"Well, for one, it's my room too." I reminded. There was no response. We waited a little bit to see if the door would open… it didn't. "Ferb, if Perry's boss finds out we know he'll be sent away forever." I started to tear up a little. "I just don't want to lose him."

There was a tell-tale click and the door swung open. "Really?"

I handed him the pamphlet. "Perry told me to give this."

Ferb opened it. "This just says 'Your pet will now be sent away forever' in really big letters."

"WHAT?" I instantly snatched the pamphlet from him. It was true - that's all it said. "I guess the pamphlet would have helped me process it as much as handing me a taco would have. Makes me wonder if Perry has even read it himself." Ferb and Isabella were looking at me like I was crazy. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

They both nodded. "What's that suppose to mean?" Isabella spoke up.

"It's a REALLY long story."

"We have time. You promised me anyways."

We took a seat on my lifeboat bed, and I told them everything from the platypult to the smudge… well… almost everything… I decided to wait till I know how I feel about Isabella before I tell her about the kiss. I've kept the secret for two years, Isabella has for seven, and Ferb's pretty good at keeping his mouth shut. I'd say we're pretty safe on not losing Perry… please tell me I didn't just jinx that.

_

**Wow! Like I said… suck at writing short stories. I have ideas to continue this but this is all I'm entering into the contest since its the only one the fits the prompt. I will put a poll on my profile as to whether or not I should continue it. Review and Vote on my profile!**


End file.
